usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
New Super Mario Bros Plus Crack GameBox
=New Super Mario Bros. Xbox= uper Mario GameBox Demo is the launch title for the Nintendo GameBox. It is called a demo because it was originally a test demo. Story Bowser is waiting in his castle. Kamek brings him a book. Bowser uses the book to create tons of creatures. The creatures quickly obey him and go to Mario's House. Mario notices them invading the area around his house. After the defeat of the creatures, Mario notices Princess Peach's Castle physically disintegrating into dark matter. Mario heads down Mushroom Kingdom Way, only to encounter more creatures. Mario is greeted with a Boss Door, which requires 4 Boss Keys. After Mario collects the Boss Keys, he proceeds to open the Boss Door. After the door is opened, Bowser drops from the sky and releases Goomboss. After Goomboss is defeated, Mario proceeds to Toad Town, where the Toads are panicking. One of the Toads reports that not only Princess Peach's Castle disappeared, but the Power Star that powers all energy in Toad Town was shattered, with the pieces being spread all over the Mushroom Kingdom. Out of nowhere, Toadbert appears and gives Mario a Power Star detector. The closest Power Star piece is in the Bowser Castle Foregrounds, which is in close proximity to Toad Town. After reaching the foregrounds and unlocking the Boss Door, a False Bowser is revealed. After the False Bowser is defeated, a Power Star piece is dropped. Afterwards, the False Bowser transforms back into a Goomba, which proceeds to pop into dust. The next Power Star piece is located in the Toad Town Sewer System. After Mario opens the Boss Door, Bowser appears and enlarges a Blooper. After the Blooper is defeated, it drops the Power Star piece it holds. The next Power Star piece is in the Mushroom Desert. After the Boss Door is opened by Mario, the Sand Chomp is revealed. After the Sand Chomp is defeated, yet another Power Star piece is revealed. The fourth piece is in Bowser Castle. The foregrounds seem more crowded with more creatures. The castle seems to now be patrolled by Koopatrols. The Koopa Servant guards the Boss Door. Behind the Boss Door is Bowser himself. After his defeat, he drops the Power Star piece and says that he is done copying the Power Star. Afterwards, the fifth piece is located on top of Mt. Ice. The Boss Door on the top contains a giant Freezie. Its defeat releases the fifth Power Star piece. The center is located in a newly-created universe (Bowser's Alternate Universe). After defeating Bowser (under the influence of the alternate universe), he splits the Power Star center in half, before leaving with one half. The other half flies out of the universe with Bowser and lands on top of the Toad Town Battle Tower. After beating all enemies in the tower, one half of the Power Star center is claimed. Bowser has created another universe, called The Final Challenge. At the end of the universe is the Final 4, a group of bosses who fight Mario. After their defeat, Bowser appears and uses his copy of the Power Star (the Dark Star). He transforms into Dark Bowser, who is the final boss. After his defeat, he explodes into dark energy, dropping the final Power Star piece (the other half of the center). The Power Star is repaired poorly (with bandages) and fails to work. Only one organism can fully repair the Power Star, and that is Princess Peach. Her castle was sent to the Cloud Rift. The wise but old wizard Magitoad sends Mario to the rift. After the Boss Door is opened, Huff 'N Puff appears. After his defeat, he explodes and reveals a pathway to Princess Peach's Castle. Inside, creatures have taken over. When the Boss Door is opened, Bowser's Ghost is seen. After Bowser's Ghost is defeated, it explodes into smoke. Princess Peach comes out of hiding (from behind a locked door) and uses her magic to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. There, she restores the Power Star. However, the Dark Star appears and interrupts the celebration. When the Dark Star is defeated, it explodes into smoke. The celebration continues and the game ends. WorldsEdit *World 1: Bandit's Way *World 2: Molten Desert *World 3: Crusted Waters *World 4: Cold Wet Ice *World 5: Beard Forest *World 6: Salted Mountain *World 7: Cloudy Climb *World 8: Bowser's Alternate Universe *World 9: Fire-Pancake Volcano *World 10: Fire-Pancake Volcano CharactersEdit Playable CharactersEdit *Mario *Crack The Golden-Crested Hedgehog *Luigi *Blue Toad *Hailigi *Yellow Toad *''''Joshua'''' Supporting CharactersEdit *Yoshis * *Toads *Princess Peach ObjectsEdit *? Block (yellow/blue/grey/red) *Brick Block (brown/blue/grey/red) *Coin Block (brown/blue/grey/red) *Flying ? Block (pink/yellow/brown/blue/grey/red) *Used Block (brown/blue/grey) *Invisible Coin Block *Warp Pipe (green/red/blue/yellow) *Trampoline *Roulette Block *Beanstalk *P Switch *? Switch *! Switch *Skull Switch *Warp Cannon *Super Mushroom *1-Up Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Super Leaf *Starman *Coin *Silver Coin *Red Coin *Star Coin *Star Coin Sign *Coin in a bubble *Trampoline *Red Ring *Yoshi Egg *Door *Castle Door *Ghost Door *Bowser Door *Platform *Snake Block *Spine Coaster Controls *A=Jump *B=Dash, Pick Up Object *X=Roll *C=First-Person View *Z=Check stats *START=Pause Enemies Category:Mario kart games